


到椴树林去！

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: 没人知道他们在树林里究竟发生了什么。





	到椴树林去！

一

 

我们讨论了这事很久，后来达成一致意见，那场四月中旬在椴树林里的约架要在五月二十日的舞会之后才算告一段落。那天晚上，艾瑞克·布朗离开上东城那所圆顶会场，站在路边打优步时，看到迪克·格雷森快步跳上不远处路灯下的一架哈雷，接过驾驶员摘下来的头盔。他一眼就认出原本红头盔之下那张脸是杰森·陶德，直愣愣望着这人发动引擎，绝尘而去。后来，一直到他坐上车，和优步司机聊了二十分钟，踏上回家的台阶，进入自己卧室，他都异常精神抖擞。他说，感觉只要下一刻拉开卧室的窗帘，他就能看见那架哈雷从他家楼下噪声喧天地疾速驶过。

杰森·陶德那时已经从莱斯利女士教室外面消失了有段时间——过去一年总会有人看见他杵在那条走廊里，周一和周三是第一节课，周四是最后一节。迪克·格雷森答应和他下午到学校后山的椴树林里打一架那天是周三，莱斯利女士下课从教室里出来的时候找他聊过两句，我们想他大概已经开始戒烟，因为莱斯利·汤普金斯女士没闻到什么气味。那是个清爽的早晨，杰森·陶德裹着他钟爱的皮夹克，靠在墙上等候时眼睛也不睁，脸上迷蒙的神情就像还在梦里。迪克·格雷森一出教室，他便抿起了嘴，悻悻地跟着那人走了几步，结果还没到楼道口就和那人吵了起来。在场的学生事后许久依然能回想起走廊里那阵寂静：迪克·格雷森第一下嗓门抬高的瞬间，整条走廊鸦雀无声。所有人注视着一个地方，又觉得有什么东西在寂静中注视着自己。杰森·陶德也没说话，拧了拧眉毛，嘴唇试图扭出一个微笑的曲线，又惊恐又愤怒。那是个清爽的早晨，阴云已经开始消散，未干的雨水还挂在窗外鹅掌楸的树叶上，整条走廊却让人感到密不透风。等迪克·格雷森再度开口，和杰森·陶德吵完整场架，接下战书，时间不过消逝了三分钟。

“我看到杰森·陶德心情不错，”汤普金斯女士回忆时说，“至少是平静的，让人少有感到自己可以放心靠近他。”舞会举行在即，她才在学生的聊天中无意间听见，那天杰森·陶德刚从自己母亲的葬礼上回来，把她吓了一跳。“如果我知道这一点，我一定回去和他再好好聊一聊。”她说。而那时，她的学生就约架一事向她寻求援助，她想起杰森·陶德早上的模样，忽然坚信起顺其自然的道理来，并没有多加插手。

除了个别人士，学校里大部分人注意到杰森·陶德时不过看上两眼，随即匆匆走过。他早出了名，人们不再惊讶他不合时宜地躺在草坪中，蹲在阅览室里，坐在游泳馆外的一棵老橡树上。每回他都表现得那么自然，仿佛那一刻他果真就是一株草、一本书、一只鸟。他不看人，总是在打量空气里什么别人看不见的事物，似乎毫不关心周遭正在发生的一切。那张脸上的嘴常常向下撇着，眉头也难得舒展，一双绿眼睛谈不上凶恶，但总涂满郁闷。学校里恶名昭著的红头罩帮曾经考虑拉他入伙，他接受了，却很快把头领揍个半死，绑到给知名校友布鲁斯·韦恩修的雕像上，和雕像亲着嘴过了一夜。人们第二天早晨发现这个可怜人时，一下拿不准这里是出了个英雄，还是另一个恶棍。

彼时艾瑞克·布朗还是红头罩帮的核心成员之一，他前不久压线过了期中考，用五十刀买来的花约到了海伦·比恩做舞伴，这天早上高高兴兴和几个伙伴躲在一栋教学楼背后抽烟，他们新上任一年的老大就从不远处的林荫道走过。那件夹克旧得用手一摸便要掉渣，若不是为了他母亲，他不会随便拿出来穿。他们都知道，他这是要去找迪克·格雷森的茬，只要迪克·格雷森在学校一天，这事好像就没个完。前几日迪克·格雷森在湖边向科莉·安德斯发出舞会邀请时突发的意外已经全校皆知，艾瑞克几乎立刻就对接下来要发生什么有了数，他们老大不爱带人掐架，也没兴趣勒索被校车落下的低年级学生，神出鬼没之余最大的乐子不过此人。然而，当那条走廊在迪克·格雷森一声怒喝后被寂静灌满时，他僵在线性代数课教室的门口，简直连下巴都合不上。没人见过迪克·格雷森发那么大的脾气。那时他意识到，他们老大对迪克·格雷森的遭遇或许并不知情。他只想抓紧课间剩余的两分钟上个厕所，逃往四层楼之上的另一间教室，可刚来得及转身就被杰森·陶德叫住了。他朝自己老大露出一排整洁的白牙，杰森·陶德走上来，拍拍他的右肩，脸上又换回了半梦半醒、漠不关心的表情，请他下午三点二十分放学时送一箱啤酒到学校后山那棵最大的椴树下面去。他从来不记得自己老大有什么时候主动喝过酒。

趁着午休，红头罩帮全体下属背着首领在操场角落开了场紧急大会。艾瑞克·布朗运来三箱啤酒，分发了两箱，接着便和神色严峻的众人坐下来商讨事宜。他们自作主张决定在放学前封山，赶走那些必然企图跑去看热闹的学生，顺便跟踪实时情况。迪克·格雷森之前作为学生会会长和红头罩帮有过接触，上一任首领没有为难他，他们也对他不反感，直至此时仍旧希望他能顺顺利利活到夏天毕业。再者，他那位身居首富的养父布鲁斯·韦恩倘若真找起麻烦来，恐怕没人脱得了干系。这些混混大多数出身平平，少数几个背景优渥，在布鲁斯·韦恩面前照样也犯怵。他们老大的亲爹不知正睡在黑门监狱里的哪一张床上，母亲方才安眠于地下，事情一旦出格，谁都担不起后果。出于自救的需要，他们反倒尤为清醒，率先站出来打算挽救事态。

没人那天和迪克·格雷森坐一张桌子吃午饭。他的老朋友沃利·韦斯特上学期转学去了中心城，罗伊·哈珀当时不知去向，他因而得以独享一整张大圆桌，就如他刚来这读七年级时一样。那会儿学生们顾忌他是个罗姆人，亲生父母又被人谋杀，生怕靠近他后招惹上倒霉事。只是时间一长，谁也再不好意思拒绝那张如同金子般闪亮的笑脸，大家一齐迷上了这人，争先恐后和他做朋友。现在，我们重又意识到，这人有时也不好说话。所有人那天中午在食堂里都抬高了声音，走来走去，谈论课上的笑料，舞会的准备，好像有一人沉默下来，那阵寂静便会趁虚而入，侵占空间，侵占每个人的意识。

海伦·比恩和朋友挽着手去画室时，碰到了搬着印有苹果纹样的纸箱的艾瑞克·布朗。她问他往何处去，他却叫她赶快离开，就当没看见他。她说，她其实猜到了那一箱东西和传闻里的约架有关，可她和朋友都实在胆小，不敢去后山看个究竟。她们照旧到了画室，默契地回避那个敏感话题，坐下来把心思通通放在准备临摹的《暴风雪》上。下午，天空彻底放了晴，四月的阳光暖意融融，照耀着透纳笔下黑浪与飓风。她们看到科莉·安德斯进来时和她打了招呼，这才忍不住问起约架的事情来。

“约架？”那时科莉·安德斯望着她们，茫然地微笑，“什么约架？”

她们大吃一惊。被蒙在鼓里的科莉·安德斯跟着两人急急忙忙地往后山跑去，可刚见到山的轮廓，从那个方向回来的人就把她们拦住了。红头罩帮的人不放别人进去，那些人告诉她们，况且要是他们现在还没打，大概也不会再打了。

 

 

二

 

“我们没有打架。”迪克·格雷森事后一直咬定。

如果不是芭芭拉·戈登那天晚上出乎意料地在圆顶会场露了面，我们也许永远听不到他别的回答。校长在办公室里盘问了他和杰森·陶德两个小时，布鲁斯·韦恩全程旁听，最后只能就饮酒一事对他们进行处理。被罚去社区做劳动的半个月，他主动和别人谈起来，也坚持说无事发生。那天他和杰森·陶德在树林里喝了个伶仃大醉，被人扛下来时都打着赤膊，背上粘着棕红的泥灰和断枝。两人身上看得见的伤大多是旧的，早已愈合，留着条白疤，除了杰森·陶德额头上一个小肿包，我们找不到别的证据。我们差点就要被这副论调说服了，可他在毕业舞会上又拿这事打趣时，芭芭拉·戈登坐着轮椅从人群里穿了出来。“你和谁打架了？”她问。

迪克·格雷森听到背后传来的声音，一下失手把酒倒进了鼻孔。他呛了一口，转过身去。“嘿，你怎么在这？”

“你和谁打架了？”芭芭拉·戈登继续问。

“和杰森·陶德。”他说，旋即又笑逐颜开，“说来你可能不信，他的左手险些就被我弄断了。”

我们依然认为这并非实情，他之所以这么说，很可能只是因为他自己在校体操队时把左手摔断过。他人生的前九年都在哈利马戏团的聚光灯下闪耀，同龄的孩子还在为社交和作业犯愁，他却每夜无忧无虑地跟着父母在空中飞荡，俨然成了个小明星。没有那场骇人听闻的谋杀，他或许这辈子都将活在受人仰望的舞台上。可事情就这么发生了——当观众被格雷森一家的表演征服时，格雷森夫妇压断了支架的绳索；当教练和队员们被他的技巧征服时，他失手抓丢了吊环。

那事发生在去年夏天，在场的人们全都清楚听见了他落地时骨头折断的脆响。他自己还没叫出声就被送进医院，做了手术，躺了一个星期才回到学校。他当时并没意识到，他住的房间的天花板之上就是芭芭拉·戈登的病床，而离那场入室抢劫已经过去了一个月之久，开枪打中芭芭拉·戈登腰椎的疯子依然没有找到。

原本芭芭拉·戈登将在那个夏天毕业，进入哥谭大学，他是芭芭拉·戈登选定的舞伴。他们一起修过刑事技术，在课上你来我往地送了三天秋波，这才自觉地坐到一块儿。到哥谭警局做校外实践时，同行的人看到他几乎就在局长詹姆斯·戈登眼皮底下用指头蹭他女儿的脸，绕她的头发。没人记得他们什么时候正式宣布过，就像没人记得他们什么时候头一回当众接吻。有流言传出，说布鲁斯·韦恩已经和詹姆斯·戈登聊了过天，我们干脆认为他们订婚了。

舞会上他们见面后很快攀谈起这段过往来，没人感到局促，似乎早已释怀。他们的恋情在芭芭拉·戈登步入十二年级那学期变得炽热灼人，迪克·格雷森记得沃利·韦斯特时常坐在他边上突发奇想便念上两句，笑他离别是这样甜美的痛苦，而他把英国文学课的时间都花去守在芭芭拉·戈登做助教时的教室窗外，并不曾发觉那些台词有何深意。那年，芭芭拉·戈登做了拿着韦恩基金全额奖学金转入本校十年级的杰森·陶德的新生向导，他在芭芭拉·戈登身边见过这个学生很多次，一开始他和这人搭话时，后者看也不看他一眼。

芭芭拉·戈登在舞会上坦白说，那时有人告诉她迪克·格雷森早早地订好了花，她没去问，等着他某天下午把花递过来，可事情就这么发生了。当她苏醒过来时，她的父亲嘴巴在笑，眼睛却没有。只消瞥一眼，她就明白有些事情已经永远逝去了，并且在遥远的未来看不到复苏的可能。那不仅仅是她双腿的知觉。等到她得知迪克·格雷森也因为受伤住进了医院，她彻底下定了决心。他们都要从中缺席了，她说，那也不仅仅是一场舞会。

迪克·格雷森在和芭芭拉·戈登分手后的新学期开始了美国文学课程。他从学生会会长的位置上退了休，离开了体操队，专心忙起考大学的事，因而也不再从他疲于应付的人文科目上溜走了。他记得老师讲爱伦·坡的日子里，他听得头脑昏沉，可闭目养神时也要挺直背。常常引起他注意的只有老是坐在他前面的杰森·陶德，每当老师朝他这边望过来，那人都要用手肘顶一下他的桌子。“可那是十二年级的必修课！”迪克·格雷森说。“他坐在那的原因就是我，他就是冲着我来的。”芭芭拉·戈登给他做向导时，偶尔过于繁忙便让他直接去找迪克·格雷森，一来二去他们也熟悉了，这时杰森·陶德就开始存心找他不快。某天午夜，他甚至被杰森·陶德一个电话从梦中吵醒，对方郑重其事地告诉他，上个红头罩帮的头领被自己绑到了布鲁斯·韦恩身上，以后红头罩帮都听他号令了。他迷糊地随意应和几句就挂了电话，几乎是在梦里才听清这话的意思，第二天早上醒来时出了一身冷汗。

“我其实以为你们早就打了一架了。”芭芭拉·戈登对迪克·格雷森说。两年以来，若是他一直具有那样不屈不挠的品性，他早已有无数合适的机会爆发自己的怒火，可他偏偏那时才和杰森·陶德对峙起来。我们目睹过无数次杰森·陶德从走廊拐角走出来拦住他的去路，要他的零钱和午饭，或者紧跟在他身后对他从头倒脚奚落一番，他从来就由着这人性子，还经常笑得若无其事，顶多受不住拌上几句嘴，最后通牒下达了一个又一个。他和学校啦啦队前队长科莉· 安德斯又好上时，路过的学生甚至听见他用协商的口气对杰森·陶德说，我得去和科莉吃饭，你要不放学再来？更莫名其妙的是，果真就有人看见杰森·陶德放学后重新跟上了迪克·格雷森，继续念叨他没来由的挖苦。

科莉·安德斯和他的故事是学校里另一段佳话。他们依然大大方方地牵手，接吻，在校园里漫步。流言说他在周末和科莉·安德斯一块儿回了韦恩庄园时，我们简直觉得他们就要结婚了。迪克·格雷森说自己永远不会忘记他们在夜空下的那些漫谈，科莉·安德斯绿眼亮如星火，胸中收藏着湿漉漉的丛林、温热的河流、鳄鱼的眼睛，她把那些南美故乡的事物一样一样用言语取出来放在他手里，让他觉得自己捧着一颗异星。他的第二段恋爱又进行到了一年毕业季，只是这回他不再错过了，曾经他帮忙置备舞会时见过的甜点、鲜果、肉丸和饮料现在是为他准备的，诱人起舞的节奏、旋律、灯光也是为他准备的，一个夜晚，整个夏天，都是为他准备的。他又悄悄买来了新的鲜花，和朋友提前在罗宾逊公园的湖边布置了泡沫立板和气球，隔天带着科莉·安德斯到湖边去，说要给她一个惊喜。反正他知道，无论如何她都会笑的。

可是事情就这么发生了。当罗伊·哈珀抽开捂住科莉·安德斯那双迷人眼睛的手，他把一整捧自己亲自用丝带绑好的球形花束递上前时，旁边的树上忽然传来“哑——”一声鸟叫。紧接着，三五只乌鸦展翅朝他们袭来，把他手里的捧花抓到空中，一边尖叫着一边合力把它撕个粉碎。空气被利喙和尖爪不断划开一条条深黑的豁口，气球接连爆炸，泡沫板也跟着翻倒。残花败叶飘落到水面上，慢慢地打旋。他望着那些碎片，听到科莉·安德斯赶忙柔声安慰他没关系。一时间迪克·格雷森想起美国文学课上那些意识浮沉的日子，老师拖着声音讲爱伦·坡，念乌鸦有言，乌鸦有言。他这时有好几天没看到杰森·陶德坐在自己前面了。等杰森·陶德重新出现在莱斯利女士的教室外边，刚告诉他他的发型像被锉刀锉坏了，他终于不堪忍受这无休无止的挑衅，大声问他你到底有什么毛病。“为什么你就不能彻底消失了？”他说。

“因为我想把你的发型打回原样，屌脸！”杰森·陶德瞪着他。

“你想打架？”他也跟着喊，“你想和我打架？”

他们大概谁也不知道对方这几天经历了什么，又无厘头地吵了几句，做了约定，接着放学便在学校后山的椴树林见面了。

 

 

三

 

科莉·安德斯舞会上的手花是罗伊·哈珀准备的，两人跳了整晚的舞，又跟着一帮男女去了午夜派对的别墅。没人记得迪克·格雷森那天和谁一起来的会场，又和谁跳过舞，昏暗的光线中，跑车成堆地堵在室外，人们成群地挤在室内，萨克斯声从音箱里传出来时，一切都在沸热中融为一体，不分你我。他朝我们问好时，我们只是看到他胸口戴着康乃馨做的领花。罗伊·哈珀临走前喊了迪克·格雷森的名字，问他是否有人作伴。迪克·格雷森笑着摇摇头，让他尽管陪科莉·安德斯玩去。我们对那番对话浮想联翩，但那天晚上，看清了所有真相的人只有艾瑞克·布朗。

我们总说罗伊·哈珀是个好人，但老不记得去注意他：他和迪克·格雷森不一样，后者的一切似乎难免衬着层正经的底色，可对罗伊·哈珀而言，随和就是随和，幽默就是幽默，那些特质并未洗去人们熟悉的些许油滑，才使人更觉得亲切。也许正因为这份亲切，我们才习惯了把他看做一个模糊又理想的好人，随即忘却脑后。有时，我们忽然琢磨起这人，立刻便从回忆中发现一连串有关他的惊悚传言，酗酒、吸毒、搞出私生子，不一而足，却压根想不起这些传言是什么时候得知的。

艾瑞克·布朗起初也与我们一样。原先，在他的印象里，迪克·格雷森第一回来找红头罩帮时是独自一人。他们刚戴着自己手工做的头套在学校偏角的一座废弃的雕像底旁边集了合——雕像的原型之前被判了终身监禁，于是雕像也跟着被学校审判——一个露着脸的男人就正大光明地走过来了。他穿得像个便衣条子，一说话更像。只不过他们都认识那是迪克·格雷森，还知道他是学生会长，正面形象的正面标杆。

“你想干嘛？”他头一个出声，语气比实际上更不耐烦一点。

“好吧。谁是头儿？”迪克·格雷森说。

然后他们的上一任老大就坐到了那尊底座上，让他们退避到两边。

迪克·格雷森接下来问得很直接，他们上一任老大回得也不客气。出于挑衅，老大还把他们当日的计划事无巨细地报给了迪克·格雷森听。他站在边上心里觉得不安，又实在不好插嘴，只和旁边几个弟兄交换眼神。那天他们的计划并没有被什么意外破坏，但很快迪克·格雷森又来找他们了。这样的情形增多以后，他们老大反而自己先变得束手束脚，不再带他们干以往习以为常的大生意了，他们甚至一连两个月车都没砸过一辆。

当他留意到偶尔罗伊·哈珀也跟着迪克·格雷森来的时候，他忽然重新回忆起了第一天的情形，意识到自己并不敢肯定罗伊·哈珀究竟在不在那，有没有说过话。他记得那人总是揣着手站在边上，脸上的墨镜换来换去，难得见着一副黑的。迪克·格雷森和他们说话时态度很和善，但依然有威严，他们多数人都觉得不太自在，而和罗伊·哈珀搭话的氛围就舒适多了，他扬起下巴笑的神气好像真是跟着来玩的一样。他记得，有一回罗伊·哈珀还给他们分了零食。

那一阵，艾瑞克·布朗已经产生了要退出红头罩帮的念头。他的十一年级学习生活过了半截，要说没感受到学习压力那必然是扯淡，现在他的恶棍生涯甚至过得比课堂还要无聊，他觉得自己不如把那些待在外面听老大光打雷不下雨的时间拿回去温习功课。“我初中还摸过枪！”他说。他想不出来这到底该怪谁，他们老大总暗示他们自己有难言之隐，迪克·格雷森实际上对他们什么都没做，还比许多学生对他们的态度都要更好，罗伊·哈珀的的确确在玩，根本不需考虑。有些时候，他猜测这也许是他们这种蒙面人的宿命，不管那张面具下是谁，高中毕业时，他就得毕业。

就在这个节骨眼，他们的第二位老大一声不吭地上任了。杰森·陶德不戴约定俗成的头套，倒也没给他们颁布什么新规定，但他们深知不听话就完蛋，前任老大已经是最明显的例子。继任仪式也是在那座基座上进行的，他们的新老大点了支烟，翘着腿坐在那儿，目光横扫过人群，开始逐个询问他们的个人情况。等他们做完一圈自我介绍，有人壮起胆问新老大又是如何。“我爸坐牢了，我妈在生病。”他们老大咬着烟说。

艾瑞克·布朗承认，因为杰森·陶德身上知名的传说，他还对红头罩帮事业的第二春心里暗自期待过，可日子过了一天又一天，老大的旧皮衣都几乎不能穿了，他还是什么都没盼到。更让他苦不堪言的在于，杰森·陶德甚至连最普通的敲诈都不带他们干，隐形宣告了他们全体下岗。

而罗伊·哈珀依然在那儿。这是唯一一件让他宽慰又惊奇的事。迪克·格雷森从学生会退休后仿佛忘了红头罩帮的一切，但罗伊·哈珀还会在他们的集会上出现。他很快就明白过来，这人居然和自己特立独行的老大也是朋友，关系还不一般。有他在场，他们老大就会耍起贫嘴来。人类的社交法则再次在他胸中制造出疑惑的漩涡，不过他也懒得去想，只管接受罗伊·哈珀递来的薯片。

私下里，他和几个关系熟络的帮派伙伴还是会念起有迪克·格雷森的日子，感慨那极具征服力的举手投足，这人似乎非常明白怎样偏个头，搭下肩，就让别人答应他的要求，好像他自己就是一条宇宙定律似的。杰森·陶德似乎处于这条定律的适用范围以外，可他想，他们老大总归也算时常跟在迪克·格雷森屁股后面跑。自从这人消失以后，罗伊·哈珀再没提他，从他们老大那儿更不可能听到什么消息。他终于有天忍不了，帮里散会以后单独找到了罗伊·哈珀，在他面前取下了自己的头套。

“哇哦！我懂规矩！我不能看，你快戴上。”罗伊·哈珀迅速捂住眼睛，撇开头去。

“这没关系，”他叹口气说，“我本来也不想干了。”

他看到罗伊·哈珀从指缝间露出两只亮晶晶的眼睛，接着吹了声口哨。“有女朋友没？”罗伊·哈珀问。

“正在追，可能快了。”他说完，犹豫片刻才问，“迪克·格雷森怎么样？我们大家都挺想他。”

“嗨，他忙着呢。”罗伊·哈珀说，“忙着学习，忙着给女朋友插花，忙着和他爸吵架。”

“吵女朋友？”

“当然不是。他们在申报大学的事情上有了点——呃，小分歧。”

那一刻，艾瑞克·布朗发觉迪克·格雷森好像也不过是一个毕业季的高中生。“他成绩那么优秀，不会有太大问题的。”他想了想说，也不知道在安慰谁。

“麻烦总是没个完嘛。好啦。”

他们老大请假回家照顾病重母亲的日子里，罗伊·哈珀竟然也还在那儿。他去医院探望过陶德母子，他们问起他来，他便摆摆手，说情况在掌控之中。首领不在，艾瑞克·布朗的日子过得异常愉快，安安心心准备了一星期期中考试，等他考完和伙伴们头回碰了面，罗伊·哈珀说杰森·陶德的母亲出院了。在那话里，艾瑞克·布朗听到的分明是另一种意思。

“我真不知道那时他是怎么过来的。”艾瑞克·布朗后来感慨，“他那时有和谁谈吗？和罗伊·哈珀？甚至迪克·格雷森？”

就在迪克·格雷森和科莉·安德斯遭遇乌鸦袭击的隔天，艾瑞克·布朗追到了他魂牵梦绕的女孩，海伦·比恩，还成功邀请她做自己的舞伴。如果没有之后那场引起所有人注意的约架，他的中学人生本该就此基本圆满，只差时间画上最后的句号。情况急转直下以后，他找了罗伊·哈珀一个上午，在红头罩帮开完会又找了一个下午，却发现这人好巧不巧这时失踪了。他气得在厕所里一连踹了好几间隔间门，又妥协下来，意识到自己还不能绝望。“还有箱啤酒等着我送去山上哪。”他说。

中午开会时，他们每个人或多或少都感受到一丝久违的兴奋，刚拿着啤酒坐下来，艾瑞克·布朗好像已经听到云端兔八哥咀嚼胡萝卜的咯吱声，马上就有超人正义联盟的音乐从天而降了。他们心照不宣地把事态描述得严重些， 更严重些，好让他们制定对策时更能体验到挑战性。可到了最后，他站在学校后山山脚，心里只是反反复复地思索着运送啤酒途中和海伦·比恩说的那一句话。他怎么也想不起来，自己究竟用脏词没有。片刻的间隙，他回过神来，仔细打量过周围的所有同伴，他们戴着的头套中最差的那顶连化纤布的色都没染匀，好一点的把面料换成了毛纺布和棉布，带丝绒的那几顶纯粹娘得恶心。他面前的人头罩脏得像再也干净不了，那边却有一顶如同每天都乖乖交给妈妈洗过，在阳光底下红得发亮。他自己头上的花了一个星期才用毛线织好，透气性一直不错，可这会儿也晒得有点发烫了。他喉咙发涩，忽然纳闷起来，怎么恰好就是他们这群人站在这儿了？

另外几个老成员带队把进山的路一概封锁，他抽了几个人和他一同回到那片椴树林里去，在中央最大的椴树周围埋伏起来，等候来宾。和老椴树下那箱孤零零的啤酒眼神交流了无数次后，他们老大总算进入了视野。杰森·陶德走到树下，用脚踢了踢箱子，听到易拉罐颠簸碰撞的声音后似乎十分满意，舒口气耸了耸肩，就在那箱酒旁边坐下了。艾瑞克·布朗见状，扭头想和左手边另一棵椴树后面的人打个暗号，看到那人的头套时又愣了一下。那就是先前在阳光下最耀眼的那顶，而他现在才注意到他以前根本没见过类似它的样式。那人透过头罩上两个洞看着他。

“你他妈在想什么？”他焦急地用口型问那人。

“我知道你们有人在这儿。全都给我滚蛋。”回答他的是坐在树下的杰森·陶德。

 

 

四

 

汤普金斯女士后来找到了杰森·陶德母亲的墓地，就在哥谭新城南边的公墓里，离陶德家不算远。大概要是杰森·陶德愿意，他随时都能去看看她。她原叫凯瑟琳·伊丽莎白，长期受抑郁症所困，好不容易戒了毒，在她儿子步入哥谭中学的第一天，她又蹲在浴室里吸了起来。汤普金斯女士了解到，自那以后，杰森·陶德几乎每天都要带着家里的狗在自家附近守上一阵，和不少药贩子发生过冲突。目睹过冲突的邻里认为他很能打，而那些技巧多半是他老爹入狱前教给他的唯一东西。哥谭新城居民区的街道上空，条条晾衣绳交错，潮湿的床单和衣裤上凝聚的水珠接连落下，打破地面水洼中自己黑色的倒影。杰森·陶德常常就在它们数米之下徘徊，紧密观察每一个神色诡异的路人。或许正是因为他习惯了如此搜索药贩子的身影，在学校望着其他普通学生时，他的目光仍旧让人觉得万分难受。

大部分担任过杰森·陶德科任老师的人都被莱斯利女士找过，他们爱莫能助，杰森·陶德鲜少参与课上的互动，也不曾主动推开过他们办公室大门，缺勤的问题总是屡屡再犯，他们对他情况的了解就和别人一样，称得上丰富，但都是听来的。有学生向她提起罗伊·哈珀，她在一个周四约了他谈谈，不论怎么解释自己的本意也没让这人停止装傻，好好说话。那场约架的另一位当事人也被她叫来聊过天，可一向不介意和她推心置腹的迪克·格雷森这会儿却摇头了。

“会好起来的，汤普金斯女士，给他时间就成。”他对她说，“而且，我们真没打架。”

考虑再三，她最终和布鲁斯·韦恩见了面。这位富翁八岁失去双亲后很长一段时间都生活在她的照料之下，她看着这位友人的儿子一路长大成人，明白他能够理解这个学生的遭遇。不是如此，他也不会在哈利马戏团发生表演事故的当晚就向九岁的迪克·格雷森伸出援手。出乎她意料的是，布鲁斯·韦恩告诉她，那天他们从校长办公室一块儿出来之后，他就和杰森·陶德单独谈过话了。这或许算不幸中的万幸。“他向我承诺，从今往后自己会一直留意这个孩子。”她说。

舞会那晚，她站在负责售票的学生旁边，时不时便往四周探望，希望发现那个曾经频繁出现在她教室外面的身影。“他要来的话恐怕不会穿正装，”她说，“到时候肯定一眼就见得着。”过去她同我们一样，看到他时便就看上两眼，在她四十多年的教学工作中她见过许多性格古怪的学生，明白有时只能放手，但她现在想找到他。直到曲子放过了三首，舞池被人挤满，她还是没看到一身不合规矩的装束。身高相近、发型类似的学生她也靠近去看过，都并非杰森·陶德本人。迪克·格雷森身边围着的人换了一批又一批，却唯独缺了这个平常总跟着他找茬的小子。学生们跳累了开始坐下来休息，商量起舞会结束后的活动，她这时才放弃寻找，认为他不会来了。

我们没法找到杰森·陶德来完整讲述这个故事。倘若他能和迪克·格雷森一样与我们愉快交流，恐怕他们也不会在椴树林里见面了。只是如今，我们讨论这事许久后推测，那时凯瑟琳·陶德的问题是他一开始频繁缺勤的主要缘由。哥谭中学新校区修在北部布里斯托尔，这意味着他每日都得在天亮以前坐上巴士，跨过罗伯特·凯恩纪念大桥，远眺韦恩庄园十五分钟后方才走进校门。他母亲从毒瘾复发后病情本身就愈发不可控，和亲人遥远的距离似乎加重了她的不安，艾瑞克·布朗记得他许多回都在红头罩帮集会的时候突然接到母亲的电话，回答她各种各样琐碎的问题，又安抚上好长时间。常常，他捱不到下午放学就擅自翻墙逃走，搭便车回家了。他曾经和红头罩帮的人提起过，有回他在课上失手挂了电话，回家时他的母亲已经把自己锁在浴室里，第二天才肯出来。“我知道我妈有时候对我控制欲挺强的，但是如果变成这样？”艾瑞克·布朗说，“我都不敢确定我还会不会爱她。”那时杰森·陶德成绩一直不错，早先的旷课老师们也不甚在意，只以为这又是个学习习惯亟待修正的学生，时间一长，总算有人发觉了不对，找他谈话。可这时，他好像已经对高中学习本身不再留有多少兴趣了。哪怕没有离开学校的必要，他也不愿每节课规规矩矩地出现在教室里，转而跑去了其他地方。

他心中自有一张时刻表，那是针对迪克·格雷森的。每天早上，他会先堵迪克·格雷森一次，随后按日子不同，在某个固定的课间又找一回茬。他早早便溜到迪克·格雷森所在的教室外面候着，也不来回走动，呆在原地酝酿起接下来干什么。迪克·格雷森上起美国文学时，他在时刻表上便又加了一项，给自己延长了八十分钟的自由发挥时间。有时他带些小道具，剪刀、胶棒、或者三百毫升的可乐，可次次回回他想从后偷袭，似乎都被迪克·格雷森依靠惊人的第六感躲开了。有人向迪克·格雷森表达敬佩之情时，后者笑着耸耸肩，解释道：“马戏团里可什么样的训练都有。”他们之间的正常交流永远停止在了最初熟悉起来的一星期，后来迪克·格雷森试图和他再这么说话时，他只当没听见，或者干脆打断他，然后扭头就走。

这点趣味活动在他一天的校园生活中占的时间算不上多，他仍旧最喜欢一个人呆着。从来未变的是，他不会动用红头罩帮的人手来为他的这项娱乐助兴，甚至不会和红头罩帮的人手谈起，在迪克·格雷森面前，他就只是杰森·陶德。

他抽烟，身上总是带着味道，敏感的人轻轻一嗅就会捂住鼻子，离他远些。在艾瑞克·布朗的记忆中，他偶尔会从衣服内袋拿出一包没抽几根的烟分给他们红头罩帮的手下，大家接过烟，却绝不会立刻点火。学校里所有的恶棍都怕他，在他登顶食物链后开始低调行事，就连红头罩帮自己人平日不巧碰上他也恨不得原路返回，这样便不必突然发觉有双愁闷的眼睛盯上自己的后背了。人人都认为杰森·陶德是他们的同僚，但他们始终清楚，他同他们走着两条道。

到十一年级后半期，凯瑟琳·陶德对他的影响还在一日更甚一日，香烟越来越不够抽，他总能当着全体红头罩帮人员的面坐着抽完五六根，谁也不敢吭声。“她又嗑药了，”他有次说，更像在自言自语，“然后哭着对我道歉。”他们想过帮忙，可谁也不敢头一个出来碰他逆鳞，一向逃避责任的他们也不确定这事是否在他们能力范围之内。罗伊·哈珀在场时会笑嘻嘻地转移话题，松活气氛，之后再单独拉他去走走。他们静静地等着事态发展，直到有天集会时杰森·陶德并未到场，他们便知道大事不妙了。艾瑞克·布朗当晚收到一条陌生短信，告知他接下来一段时间红头罩帮由他代为管理，并警告他别做蠢事。

罗伊·哈珀告诉他们凯瑟琳·陶德那天在自家楼下突发心梗，被邻里发现送到了医院。杰森·陶德接到通知赶去医院时，情况已经得到控制，并且有人匿名承担了住院费用。近一个星期的时间，凯瑟琳·陶德都没再出什么状况，可最后病魔还是又一把攥紧了她原本就饱受折磨的心脏。很快，杰森·陶德就离开医院，去给她筹备葬礼。

在四月一个微凉的清晨，哥谭新城公墓的守墓人迎来了一只人数寥寥的送葬队伍。夜里下过小雨，平滑的地面在路灯下发亮，空气很湿润，树上已经有知更在叫了。杰森·陶德没邀请别人来参加，独自守着母亲的棺材下葬。不久之后，他离开墓园，又坐上前往哥谭中学的巴士，沿着校园里一条长长的林荫道往北边的教学楼去。第一节课已经开始，但还有几十分钟才会结束。他还有时间去想迪克·格雷森。

汤普金斯女士的教室在四楼北面左起第一间，他上了楼到了教室门口，觉得有点困了，便靠墙闭目养神起来。铃声响起后，学生们谈话和走动的声音在仍旧空旷的走廊里逐渐汇聚，他睁开眼，看到汤普金斯女士夹着教学资料从教室里走出来。他和她对视了一刻，后者忽然朝他走了上来。

“杰森，是吗？”汤普金斯女士说，“你今天看着不错。”

“我挺好，女士。”他回答。

“你期中考得如何？”

“全A。”他想了想，“世界历史是B+。”

“哇哦。”汤普金斯女士笑了笑，“你确实很不错。”

他没接话，汤普金斯女士又转动眼珠打量了他一下。“你是找迪克·格雷森，对吧？”她问。

“是。”他说。

“为什么不试试多交点朋友？不是说他不好——”汤普金斯女士顿了下，又露出一个鼓励的微笑，“多几个朋友总没那么孤单。把心敞开来去接受爱，你的世界就会变得不同以往。”

他只是点点头，这对汤普金斯女士来说已经够满意了。

“好了，再见，杰森。过得开心。”

“再见。”他说。

 

 

五

 

我们都知道学校租下的那所会场在布鲁斯·韦恩名下，却怎么也没料到他本人竟然真的会在舞会当晚亲临现场，站到学生主持人让出来的演讲台前。像所有知名校友会做的那样，他与我们分享了自己高中时的美好时光，揶揄了自己的老同学哈维·邓特，后者现在已经是哥谭律师界金字招牌，接着又提起哥谭日报“哥谭印象”专栏那个经久不衰的话题——“哥谭是……”。

“对于我布鲁斯·韦恩来说，哥谭是什么？用一个词来形容——故乡？家园？目的？但事实是——真正的事实是……我无法回答这个问题。”

他洋洋洒洒讲了半个小时，从父亲的箴言讲到幼时悲惨的遭遇，讲到他如何从巨大的痛苦中一步步重新振作，承担起他认为应由他肩负的一切，跨过挫折和恐惧的河流，走向哥谭的未来。“我为什么这样做？”他自问，又自答了四十四回，把我们的耐心耗去了快一半，总算回到了原题，探讨哥谭是什么。他表示自己非常期待看到在座的我们今后有一日能同他一起投入建设哥谭的事业，让我们来塑造哥谭，而不是被它塑造。“我请求各位，看看哥谭的‘过去是’、‘现在是’，然后和我一起想象——哥谭的‘未来是’。”

震耳欲聋的掌声中，他朝大家鞠躬，而迪克·格雷森已经跑到了他身边，给了他一个热情的拥抱。

那时迪克·格雷森已经拿到心意大学的通知书，过了夏天就要前往加州，准备毕业后成为一名警察。我们不难猜到他为何做此选择，只是意外他竟放弃了留在哥谭本地，选择离乡求学。传闻中布鲁斯·韦恩确实曾经对他多加阻拦，两人争执了许久，但现在看来，他们多少达成了和解。或许十年养尊处优的公子生活依然没法磨去他骨血中罗姆人的天性，让他扎根于某一片土地，只要有道路在他眼前展开，他就要向远方去。

我们讨论了这事很久，他也多少有所参与，这些发生在他自己身上的故事似乎从不使他困扰，约架是这样，恋爱也是这样，他的分享从来都如此坦诚，简直到了令人惭愧的地步。仿佛早在我们的问题诞生以前，他就自己给自己做出了解答。这大概对他来说很受用，他自然的袒露就是在无形中划出界限，你不能得寸进尺。

我们讨论了这事很久，认为这场约架一直要到这天舞会结束才算真正告一段落，此后曾被裹挟进这场约架的人们各自重归自己人生的旅途，也许再也不得重聚。迪克·格雷森若是有一日返回哥谭，故地重游，杰森·陶德可能在任何地方。可看到他们一块骑着哈雷离去的艾瑞克·布朗后来突然对我们说，他那天望着路灯下被扬起的灰尘，觉得这事没准永远没个结局。

他和红头罩帮里其他几人被杰森·陶德从椴树林里赶出去时，他们在椴树林外围又迟疑不决了许久。午间银白色的阳光这时已经覆上了一层金辉，同他们一起止步于树林边缘，葳蕤的枝叶掩盖下，树林里处处阴凉。他有些后悔，脑子里飞快窜过十几个后备计划，暗想自己午休时就该把它们付诸行动，也不至于闹到现在这幅进退两难的田地。“我知道你们还在那儿！”林间传来又一声怒吼。几个红头罩面面相觑，要是他们现在露着脸，大概都把五官皱成一团了。

“我看我们还是走吧。”头套最红最亮的那个人说。

艾瑞克·布朗朝他竖了个中指。“没你说话的份儿。”

那时不论艾瑞克·布朗心中还有什么打算，情况已然无法挽回。迪克·格雷森只身一人来到了后山山脚，路上有人胆战心惊地向他打招呼，他都一一回应，别人要明知故问起来，他就说自己往椴树林去。山脚下聚着许多不愿离去的学生，见他来了，便一齐盯住他不放。有个红头罩帮的混混忽然拔出一把枪，拉了套筒，把人群吓出一声走调的惊叫。

“已经这样了？”迪克·格雷森惊奇地望着这人，笑了笑，后者似乎一下有点难堪，不知道该把拿枪的手放哪。

他走到那帮人面前，两手扶上腰。“是他叫你们守在这儿的？”

“不是。”一个红头罩说。

“那你们在这干嘛？”

“等你。”另一个红头罩回答。

艾瑞克·布朗这时恰好带着人从山上走下来，迎上了迪克·格雷森的目光。他在心中叹息，又想做最后一搏，便挤到迪克·格雷森面前，顺带把旁边那人的手枪收缴了。拿枪的手感还让他愣了下神。“老大在树林里等着了，我送你上去。”他最后说。

迪克·格雷森欣然同意。

戴着最鲜艳的红头罩的人也想跟来，艾瑞克·布朗抬起枪把他拦住了。陪着迪克·格雷森上山的途中，他情不自禁地反复摩挲刚缴来的这把雷明顿，享受仍旧冰凉的金属紧贴他手掌的触感，过了会儿竟有些感伤，觉得许多快乐的事物一去不复返了。他瞥了眼走在他身旁的人，想到这人要做警察的传闻，又莫名地担心起这把枪会落到这人手里。

“他身上没带枪吧？”迪克·格雷森忽然问他。

“没有。”他回答得很果断，但片刻又改口了，“呃，不知道。”

气氛一下安静得有些恐怖。

“应该没带。”他不得已又说，“我没见过他用枪。”

“你热不热？”迪克·格雷森却问。

“衣领早湿透了。”他耸肩，“你还关心这个？”

椴树林已经出现在了他们面前。艾瑞克·布朗这下才想起来自己原本的来意，整个人慌了神。迪克·格雷森拍了拍他的右肩，就像早上杰森·陶德做的那样，说道：“你和那些人都回去，这里不会发生什么事的。”

他想说这人恐怕压根不明白情况，可迪克·格雷森的眼神看上去还是那么令人信服。“我觉得你还可以再想想。”他挖空心思，只挤出这么一句。

“不用了。”迪克·格雷森笑了起来。

“说真的，你——”他追问道，“你觉得我们老大究竟怎么样？”

迪克·格雷森回复给他一个他无法描述的表情。他看着迪克·格雷森走进树林，消失在重重树干之后，甚至隐约听见了说话的声音。他转头下山，刚走了几步，却被一声痛呼震住了。他分辨不出叫的人究竟是谁。从心中升起的无限惊慌与焦灼被他竭力遏制，他沉住气，迎着阳光继续往山下去。有一罐没开的啤酒沿着路滚了下来，卡在一片刺蓟里，他瞧了两眼，坚持不回头。手机铃声不久又从他裤兜里传出，那是他给海伦·比恩特别设置的，海伦·比恩总是和他讲肖恩·蒙德兹。他在心中祈祷自己的女友不要出现在山脚，手几乎不受控制地画起了十字。直到毕业之后，他才和海伦·比恩讲起自己在红头罩帮的故事。

海伦·比恩那天没有到山脚来。红头罩们也没有离开，在围观人群的注视中默默等待了一个小时，觉得时机已到，这才动身前往椴树林。拦路人撤离，其他的学生自然也不甘就此散去，跟着朝椴树林跑，只是为安全起见和前方的红头罩们一直保持距离。

他们穿过树林，看到树林中央那棵老椴树时，四周静悄悄的。空啤酒罐散了一地，多半被捏成了扭曲的形状。空气里只有泥土和枝叶的味道。那两个人就躺在椴树下面，没穿上衣，像是已经睡过去了。没人知道他们在树林里究竟发生了什么，只是这一刻似乎两个人躺到了同一个地方，两个人梦到了同一场梦，就像两首毫无相性的曲子同时演奏到了同一个音符。四月的阳光暖意融融，这时总算找到一个合适的夹角，流淌过椴树的层层枝叶，落到了他们身上。

**Author's Note:**

> *Parting is such sweet sorrow 大家都知道是罗朱（  
> *爱伦·坡《乌鸦》: Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore'.  
> *觉得人类科莉会是个拉美裔，所以写她故乡在南美  
> *第四节内容有N52法外#0相关  
> *第五节开头布鲁斯·韦恩演讲基本参照N52蝙刊#1，“我为什么这么做”是来自N52侦探漫画#27


End file.
